


Black and White

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Chess, Chess Vale, M/M, Mentions of blood and violence, Written quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all a game. Just a simple game.</p>
<p>The breath ripped harshly through Cecil’s throat resulting in animalistic noises as he pressed his hands harder against his forhead, hair tangled up in clawed fingers.</p>
<p>Just a game, the whisper tickled into his ear and he whimpered and flinched away, cowering further into the heavy white coat that covered him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

It was all a game. Just a simple game.

The breath ripped harshly through Cecil’s throat resulting in animalistic noises as he pressed his hands harder against his forhead, hair tangled up in clawed fingers.

Just a game, the whisper tickled into his ear and he whimpered and flinched away, cowering further into the heavy white coat that covered him.  
"But it’s not a game," he sobbed, eyes wide as he stared all around, begging, pleading with whatever was coiling around his head and into his mind, "I didn’t- I don’t-"  
"Queen Cecil?"  
"Dayna," Cecil breathed, standing up and staggering, half blind, to where her voice was coming from, hands outstretched to her.  
"It’ll be okay," she whispered, pressing her palms against his through the barrier that seperated their squares, heartbreak clear in the knights voice, "It’s just for this game, then he’ll be okay."  
"I can’t keep doing this," he whispered, trembling like a leaf as he turned his head to peak at the crumpled form lying amidst the spreading pool of red that was staining the white tile.  
"I’m okay Cecil."  
The words, simple in every way, were the tipping point. With a sob of delight, Cecil ran the few steps back to man lying on the ground and skidded to kneel next to him, ignoring the stains which littered the clean white fabric. He fisted his hands in the Bishops dark cloak and pressed his forehead to Carlos’, tears spilling from his violet eyes onto the other’s dark skin, branding him with tiny crystals. 

"Move away."  
The words barely registered through the haze of relief and terror that still clouded Cecil’s brain but the gentle push of Carlos’ hands against his chest cut through, the action cold and clear in his mind as if a knife had pierced his chest.  
"Cecil-" Carlos tried to say before a dark haze came down over his eyes and the mechanical words echoed again from his mouth, "Move away from the Black Bishop, White Queen. The game must continue."  
Cecil watched anxiously until the dark bled away from Carlos’ eyes and Cecil was met with a small smile and then the Queen finally stood up and moved away from the Bishop as darkness enveloped his form and Carlos’ disappeared into the Void. With a trembling hand Cecil raised the scepter, still stained with Carlos’ blood, glanced once at Dayna who nodded, flipping her visor down to cover her face once again, and the White Queen called out, “Knight to F7.”  
He was not going to lose this time. Somehow he would find a way to break this game. Or break Kevin. Which ever one would allow him to be able to just not play.


End file.
